Everyone Has Secrets! (RobinxReader)
by Roseangelkoi
Summary: Everyone has their own secrets. One day your worst enemy at school discovers your biggest secret. Now to keep him from telling your secret, you agree to go along with his odd request. Will you be able to juggle your schoolwork, being on the Young Justice team, and his ridiculous request? Or will everything start crumbling down around you? Reader X Dick Grayson/Robin/Nightwing
1. Chapter 1: A Secret Discovered!

Important Character Info!  
Your superhero name is Midnight. You have the power to manipulate darkness/shadow. Some of your powers include creating or manipulate your shadow or someone else shadow. When you touch a person's shadow, they become paralyzed. You can disappeared into a shadow, but you can't disappeared another person with you.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Young Justice. I don't even own your character. Nor do I owe any pictures in this story!

~A Secret Discovered!~

"Class, you will have one hour to finish your exam. Once you are finished, please turned your exam up front and then return to your seat. You can work on something quietly until the hour is up," your teacher said before she started to pass out your algebra exam. You let out a sigh in an attempt to relax yourself, but instead you felt something hit you on the back of the head. You quickly turned around and glared at the boy behind you.

"What do you want, Dick?" you whispered to him since you didn't want your teacher to kick you out of the classroom before the test started.

"So do you think you are going to finish before me, [Name]?" Dick asked in a teasing manner, which caused you to roll your eyes. It was a well-known fact around the school that you and Dick Grayson were the top students of the freshman class at Gotham High. However, no matter how hard you tried, Dick always seemed to be one step ahead of you.

"It doesn't matter if I finished before you or not as long as I get a better grade," you retorted back before your teacher placed your exam on your desk. She glanced down at you, giving you a look of 'you better be quiet or else'. You let out another sigh before turning your attention towards your exam. You could hear the ticking of the clock in the background as you started to answer the questions on the exam.

About 20 minutes into your exam, you heard a loud bang that sound like it was from explosion of some kind. The whole school seemed to shake for a moment before things settle down. The fire alarms started to go off and screams filled the air as frighten students started to panic. "Everyone remain calm. Pretend this is a fire drill and head to the nearest exit," your teacher shouted to your class.

Everyone quickly got up and started to leave the classroom. You made sure to grab your backpack, which contained your extra superhero outfit. If there had been an explosion, someone must have caused it and you were going to figure out who and why. As you followed the sea of students hurrying out the building, you slip into a supply closet to change. It did not take you long to completely change into your outfit since you made it a habit of practicing changing into your superhero outfit quickly for circumstances like this. According to Batman, in one of the many lectures he gave the team, you never know when danger will strike so you need to be ready to at all times.

The only part left of your costume you had to put on was your mask. Just as you about to place your mask on your face, you heard the supply closet door opened. You were not thinking clearly as you turned around to see who it was. A look of dread appeared on your face as you mentally cursed yourself for turning around and trying to hide your identity. If you would have been smart about the whole situation, you would have put your mask on first before turning around to see the very last person in the world you wanted to see, Dick Grayson.

"So [First Name] [Last Name] is Midnight the maiden of darkness. Very interesting," Dick said with a smug look on his face. He looked rather proud of himself for discovering a major secret of yours. You shot a glare at Dick as you put on your mask. You were speechless and didn't have time to think of a response to Dick's smugness.

The sound of laughter filled the hallways, which reminded you why you had changed in the first place. There was only one person in the world that had a laugh like, the Joker. You were about to tell Dick to get out of here when the Joker appeared at the end of the hallway.

"Tsk, tsk naughty children didn't you hear the fire alarm. I suppose I should probably to teach you a lesson about safety," the Joker said with a laugh before tossing three bombs with smiley faces on them towards you and Dick. You quickly stepped in front of Dick and used your powers to manipulate your shadow to create a shield to absorb most of blast. The blast did cause you to stumble back into Dick, but you quickly recovered. You knew you couldn't fight Joker head on when you had Dick to worry about.

"I hope you can run," you said to Dick as you turned your head to look at him. You noticed that Dick seem unfazed about the whole situation that was unfolded in front of him. However, you did not have time to questioned Dick's odd behavior. Using your powers, you created a shadow between you and the Joker that covered the whole hallway. All the Joker could see is pitch black darkness of your shadow. You grabbed Dick's hand and started to run down the hallway away from the Joker. He easily was able to keep up with your speed as you ran down the hallway to put some space between you and the Joker. The first corner you came upon you turned with Dick since you wanted to be out of Joker's sight before the shadow you created disappeared.

"Shouldn't you be calling for help or something," Dick said as you opened the classroom door to the science lab. "I can handle this," you snapped back at him as you pulled him inside the classroom. You did not appreciate Dick giving you advice on how to be a hero. Who did he think he was? Batman or something. You quickly walked to the back of the room with your hand still grabbing Dick's wrist. You dragged Dick towards the back of the room in the hopes of finding a hiding spot. You could hear the Joker's laughter getting as he made his way towards the class that they were in.

"Get in here," you said as you opened the science supply closet where all science equipment was held. Figuring your best bet was to hide Dick until the Joker had been stopped, you swiftly shoved Dick into the closet. "Hey wait," he cried as he stumbled inside of the closet. However, you did not care about his pleads. You shut the door and locked it to make sure he didn't leave and end up in the middle of the fight. You ignored the sounds of Dick trying to open the closet door as you made your way out of the classroom to find the Joker.

"Midnight to team, the Joker is attacking Gotham High. Is anyone available to help?" you said as you pressed a button on your communicator in your ear. "I have the Joker corned in the cafeteria," Artemis replied after rolling behind the counter to dodge the poison darts the Joker was throwing at her. "Midnight go help Artemis. Superboy , M'gann, Kid, and I will be there as soon as we can," Aqualad responded as you rushed to the cafeteria. You noticed that Aqualad did not mention Robin at all. It was odd seeing that Robin was from Gotham City. Maybe he was on a mission with Batman or something.

When you entered the cafeteria, you quickly slide down to the ground to avoid getting hit by a green arrow. "Opps sorry, Midnight," Artemis said as she stood on the opposite side of the room with her arrow aim towards the Joker. Your eyes glanced over to where the Joker was standing. A smirk appeared on your face as you noticed the Joker's shadow only a few feet away from you. The Joker seemed to be distracted by Artemis so you took this opportunity to move closer to his shadow. The moment your hand touched the Joker's shadow, he became paralyzed.

"Hey what's the big idea? I can't move," the Joker said as he tried moving his body to escape whatever hold he was under. "Sorry Joker, but school is over with and now it is time for you to go back home," you responded with a smile on your face. You turned your head towards Artemis as you hear her walking towards her. "Nice going girl," Artemis said giving you a high-five. "Thanks. Do you mind tying him up? I don't want to stand on his shadow until the police arrive," you said to Artemis as you rubbed the back of your neck. "Sure," Artemis said with a small laugh as she walked over to the Joker to tie him up.

"Awe, it looks like we missed all the action," Kid Flash said as he walked into the cafeteria with the rest of the team minus Robin. He let out a sigh of disappointment. "Cheer up, Mr. Pouty. I got you a souvenir," Artemis said as she finished tying the Joker up. She then tossed Kid Flash one of the darts the Joker had been throwing at her. "Cool," Kid Flash said catching the new souvenir. You let out a laugh at Kid Flash's childlike reaction.

"You two did a good job capturing the Joker. Everyone can head back to Mount Justice. I will wait here with the Joker until the police come to take him away," Aqualad said as he placed a hand on your shoulder as a sort of congrats for stopping the Joker. You give Aqualad a small nodded before following the rest of the gang into the hallway to leave Gotham High. "I will meet up with you guys in a second. I need to grab my bio book so I can start studying for my exam tomorrow," Artemis said to the group. As Artemis mentioned biology, you started having this lingering feeling that you had forgotten something. "Don't you think you should have been studying for that exam earlier," Kid Flash said in a Mister Know-it-all voice. "Well some of us are too busy saving the world to have time to study," Artemis retorted back before heading down a different hallway to go to her locker.

"Oh crap," you said as you realized what you had forgotten about. "I will meet up with you guys at Mount Justice. I need to take care of something first," you said as you started to hurry down the hallway towards the science lab. How could you have forgotten that you had locked Dick in a closet? He was definitely going to be mad at you. Usually you wouldn't care if you made Dick mad. You would probably consider it a personal victory, but now he knew your secret. How are you going to convince him to keep your secret after you locked him in a closet for who knows how long?

As you entered the science lab, you could feel your heart rate starting to increase as you approached the closet door. After taking a deep breath, you unlocked and opened the closet door. There sitting on the floor was a rather calm looking Dick Grayson. You raised an eyebrow at Dick's calm demeanor. Dick glanced up at you for a moment before standing up and brushing himself off.

"I'm glad to see you didn't forget about me, [Name]. So were you able to stop the Joker alone or did you call for help?" Dick asked as he walked out of the closet. His calm demeanor was really starting to bug you. No one would be this calm after being locked in a closet on purpose for a long period of time. You had a feeling that he had been planning something while he was stuck in the closet. "That's really is none of your concern. Besides there are more importantly things that we need to discuss like you knowing my true identity," you said as you crossed your arms. Your eyes followed Dick as he moved around the room.

"I have no problem keeping your little secret, [Name]. As long as you do something for me," Dick said as he stood a few feet away from you with a small smirk on his face. "And what do you want me to do?" you asked a bit hesitantly since you hoped whatever he wanted you to do wasn't illegal. You figured Dick didn't need you to rob a bank seeing that he was the adopted son of Bruce Wayne, who probably was one of the wealthiest men in Gotham City. However, there was always a chance he could want you to steal something. You bit your lip slightly as you nervously waited to hear Dick's request.

"Well what do you want me to do? I don't have all night," you said growing impatient. You knew that Dick was just messing with you. He was just dragging this out to get on your nerves and it was working. You hated that he had the upper hand in this situation. Dick gave you a smug smile before answering your question.

"I want you to be my girlfriend," Dick said nonchalantly as his smug smile remained on his face the whole time.


	2. Chapter 2: You Want Me To Do WHAT!

Chapter 2: "You Want Me To Do WHAT?"

"You want me to do WHAT?" you said as you heard Dick's ridiculous request. Dick let out a small chuckle as he watched your reaction. "I want you to be my girlfriend," Dick said repeating himself as he stood there with his arm crossed watching you. His usual smile remained on his face.

"Are you high on chemical fumes?" you asked raising your voice slightly. You started to think that locking him in the closet had messed with his head. "Relax, [Name]. I only want you to be pretend to be my girlfriend. I'm getting sick of turning down all the girls who want me to be their boyfriend. If I had a girlfriend, fewer girls would confess their feelings for me then I don't have to listen to so many girls cry when I turn them down," Dick said explaining his ridiculous request to you. It made sense in theory. However, why did it have to be you?

"But why me? Can't you have one of those girls who wants to go out with you be your girlfriend? I'm sure anyone of them would be a much better girlfriend than I would ever be," you said to Dick hoping that he reconsidered involving you in his crazy plan. You saw Dick as your rival not as potential boyfriend material. It would just be awkward if you had to spend the whole school year pretending to be your rival's girlfriend.

"I suppose it would be better if I found a pretty girl," Dick said in a playful manner as you gave him the most intensely glare you could hoping that he would start on fire or something. "I'm just joking, [Name]. Relax," Dick said as he brought his hands up in front of him in a defensive manner. "I think you are the perfect person to be my girlfriend. I already know you are not going to be super clingy towards me. You are one of the top students in school. You're pretty and most of the guys here want to date you," Dick said as he started to list off all the reason why you would be perfect as his girlfriend. You could feel yourself starting to blush as Dick mentioned how most of the guys here wanted to date you. Even though you felt flatter by what Dick had said, you still were not so keen on being his girlfriend until he reminded you why he had even brought up his plan in the first place.

"And the most important reason why you should do this is that I know your big secret and if you don't want me to share it with the rest of the school, you will agree to be my girlfriend," Dick said as his smug smile appeared back on his face. How you hated seeing that smug smile on Dick's face? You would probably volunteer yourself for watch duty for a whole month if it meant you could wipe that smug smile off his face with no consequences just once.

You stood in the middle of the empty science classes unsure what to say to Dick. A part of you wanted to just agree to his terms and get this over with. Another part of you was debating if there was a way you could erase his memory so the last few hours never happen. Soon the sounds of police sirens filled the air. A look of disappointment appeared on Dick's face for a moment before covering up with another smile.

"Well I don't feel like getting caught by police and being questioned for the rest of the night. You can think over my proposal tonight and give me your answer tomorrow, [Name]," Dick said as he started to head out the room. He gave you a small waved before leaving the room. The moment that Dick had left the room, you collapsed down into the closest chair you could find. You let out a sigh as you brought a hand up to your temple to try to massage the headache that was starting to form. Your eyes were closed until you heard someone call your name. You look towards the door to see the source of your headache.

"[Name], you should probably go grab your school uniform from the supply closet before the night janitor finds it. Unless you want to have fun explaining to the principal why your school uniform was found in the supply closet," Dick said to you before disappearing again. Your face turned a bright red color as you start to imagine what the janitor and principal would think if they did find your school uniform in a supply closet. As you hurried out of the science room to the supply closet where you had changed, you noticed that Dick had mysterious disappeared. However, you had more importantly things to worry about then Dick's ability to disappear.

After changing back into your school uniform, you headed to the closest zeta tube so you could return to Mount Justice like Aqualad wanted. During your walk, you debated on whether you should tell the team about your little situation. Maybe one of them had a solution to your problem so you wouldn't have to be Dick's girlfriend for him to keep your secret. Then again you knew as soon as you told the group that one of your fellow students had discovered your true identity, Wally would probably not let you live it down for who knows how long. Your thoughts then traveled to another one of your teammates, Robin. You worried about what his reaction would be to your problem. Robin was one of the members of the team you looked up to.

Robin also had been the one who had recruited you to the Young Justice team. About a year ago, you created the superhero, Midnight. Without a mentor, you worked alone stopping any small crimes that happened in Gotham City. A few months ago, you had been tracking this low level Kobra venom dealer to stop him from selling venom on the streets. As you were tracking him, the dealer led you to one of the main warehouses in the city that Kobra used. Needless to say, you ended up getting discovered at the warehouse. You were completely out number at the warehouse. However, Batman and Robin appeared out of nowhere to help take down the Kobra gang. After all the fighting was done, Robin told you about the Young Justice team they had formed. Batman thought it was a good idea for you to join the team. He would also help find you a mentor among the Justice League members. You gladly accepted the two superheroes' offer. You became the fifth member of the Young Justice team and shortly after that Artemis joined the team as well.

"[Name], are you going to use the zeta tube or just stare at it all night?" a voice said with a laugh. You turned your head to look over your shoulder to see Robin standing behind you. "Sorry, I was kind of lost in thought for a moment," you explained to him as a nervous laugh escaped your lips. "Ah, I see. Is there something you need to talk about since you looked a bit overwhelmed instead of just whelmed?" Robin asked as he walked a bit closer to you. You could feel your heart rate increase slightly as your eyes followed Robin's movements. You quickly shook your head 'no'. "Everything is fine. I was just worried about my algebra class. We were taking an exam before the Joker attacked so we probably are going to have to retake the exam tomorrow so it's nothing to worry about," you said to Robin hoping he did not see right through your lie. You did not want to lie to Robin, but the situation between you and Dick were between you two and not the rest of the team. You figured it would be best to handle the whole pretend to be Dick's girlfriend thing on your own.

"If you say so, [Name]," Robin said as he shrugged his shoulders. You knew your lie didn't completely fool Robin. After all, his mentor was Batman, the greatest detective ever. He was trained to detect lies. "We should probably get to Mount Justice before others start to wonder where we are," Robin said to you. He waited for a moment or two almost like he was giving you a chance to tell him the truth. After saying nothing to Robin, he went and activated the zeta tubes to bring you two to Mount Justice. "Ladies first," Robin said as he stepped out of the way to let you go first. You took a deep breath before stepping inside of the broken down phone that was used to hide the zeta tube. Traveling by zeta tube was not your most favorite way to travel. Usually when you made it to your destination, your stomach felt like there were hundreds of butterflies flying around in there.

Within a matter of seconds, you arrived at Mount Justice with Robin close behind you. As the two of you entered the main control, the rest of the team was already there waiting in normal clothes. "What took you so long, [Name]? We were beginning to wonder if you had walked here," Wally said as he leaned towards you and wrapped an arm around your shoulder. "Sorry, I had to take care of something first before I could come," you answered as you approached the group. Wally raised his eyebrow a bit at your answer, but didn't say anything else. You started to play with the hem of your school skirt since you were growing uncomfortable with everyone's eyes on you.

"So did you ever figure out why the Joker attacked the High School?" Artemis asked getting everyone to focus back on the mission and not on your whereabouts. You were glad that Artemis noticed your discomfort and redirected everyone's attention to something else. Outside of Mount Justice, Artemis was easily one of your best friends from school. You two had met in Middle School when some girls were picking on you. Artemis had come to your rescue and made sure those girls never bullied you again.

"We believe the Joker was supposed to be a distraction for the police and us. Around the same time Joker's first explosion went off, an alarm in Star Labs was activated, but quickly silence. Batman wants me to send a team to Star Labs to see if something was indeed stolen or not," Aqualad said as he used the computer to show pictures of Gotham High School, the Joker, and Star Labs.

"Great so who is going to Star Labs," Wally said excitingly since he was eager for some action. "You, Robin, Artemis, and Midnight will be going to Star Labs while Superboy, M'gann, and I go check out a warehouse where the Kobra gang could be storing a new venom," Aqualad said as he gave the team members their assignments for the night. Everyone seemed to nod their head before leaving the main control room to get ready for theirs mission. You followed Artemis to the locker room so you could change before going off on your mission.

"So do you want to share with me the real reason why you were late?" Artemis asked as you entered the girl's locker room with her. You bit you lip for a moment as you debated if you wanted to at least tell Artemis the truth. After all she was your best friend. Artemis had even shared the truth about her family with you. You knew you shouldn't keep secrets from your best friend and it would be nice to have someone to talk to about your situation between you and Dick.


	3. Chapter 3: No Secrets Among Friends!

Chapter 3: No Secrets Among Friends!

"What I'm about to tell you doesn't leave this locker room. Not even Aqualad, Red Tornado, or Batman can know about this," you said in a low tone voice as you pulled Artemis closer to you. You quickly started to explain everything to Artemis from the moment Dick discovered your secret to his proposal of you being his girlfriend exchange for keeping your secret.

"Ugh! I never really liked that Dick Grayson kid. I always feel like he was up to no good. Did I ever tell you that on the first day of school; he randomly came up to me and took a picture of us together. I think that kid has issues," Artemis said as she opened her locker. "Hey if you want, I could go and scary some sense into him," Artemis offered as she started to put on her costume.

You shake your head 'no'. You appreciated Artemis's offer, but this was your problem and you didn't want to involve anyone else with it. Beside if they scary Dick, it could lead to him letting out your secret. "Thanks, but I think it would be better if you stay away. Dick is a pretty smart kid. Now that he knows my true identity, I'm sure it wouldn't take him long to figure out who you really are," you said as you changed into your own costume.

Artemis let out a sigh as she closed her locker door. "I suppose you're right, but I'm still going to be your friend at school. You can't push me away that easily," she said with a small laugh as she placed a hand on top of your head before messing up your hair. A frown formed on your face as you quickly fixed your hair to its normal style.

"So what are you going to do about his whole girlfriend proposal thing?" Artemis asking wondering if you were actually planning on going along with Dick's little deal. You shrugged your shoulders. If only you had the power to see in the future to see what your best option was. If that was the case, you probably won't be in this mess since you could have predicted Dick discovery your secret identify.

"I'm not quite sure yet. I'm sort of debating if I should have Miss M use her mind powers on him to make him forget the whole thing, but I know she hasn't fully master her powers yet. I would hate myself if Miss M accidently sent Dick into a coma or something," you answered as you followed Artemis out the locker room. "I suppose you are right. Look on the bright side of things at least he is cute," Artemis said as she gave you a wink before a small laugh escaped her lips. This caused a small blush to form on your face for a second before quickly disappearing.

"You ladies must be talking about me," Kid Flash said as he wrapped his arms around Artemis's and your shoulders. "As if, Baywatch. I said he was cute not an annoying dork like you," Artemis said as she flipped her hair into Kid Flash's face before walking out of his grasp. You let out a small laugh before seeing the small frown on his face.

"You may be a dork, KF, but you're our dork. If it makes you feel better, I overheard couple of girls at school talking about how they think Kid Flash was their favorite superhero," you said before giving him a small pat on his back. His frown quickly turned into a big grin. You smiled as you slipped away from his grasp and hurried over to where Artemis was.

"You know that's just going to give him a bigger head than he already has," Artemis said as she started to get on her bike. Robin, Artemis, and you were going to take motorcycles to Star Labs while Kid Flash was just going to run there, of course. You shook your head at Artemis's comment. You could tell that Artemis had feelings for Wally. The only problem was Artemis was too stubborn to realize it herself. "Sometimes it's nice to have a big head," you joked as you put on your helmet. Once the hanger door opened up, Robin and Kid Flash took the lead while you and Artemis followed behind.

~*~Star Labs~*~

When the team arrived at Star Labs, everything seemed to be normal. However, they all knew looks can be deceiving. "Let's go inside and take a closer look to make sure everything is okay," Robin suggested as he turned off his bike. "Great idea, Rob. We can go inside and check things out while the girls stay outside and wait with the bikes," Kid Flash said eagerly as he leaned against Robin's bike.

"No way, Midnight and I are going to be stuck on stake out duty," Artemis said angrily as she removed her helmet. She glared at Kid Flash until Robin spoke up again. "I'm the team leader for this mission so I'm in charge of assigning tasks," Robin stated firmly hoping it would stop the bricking between Artemis and Kid Flash. Luckily, it did.

"Midnight and I will enter through the west side of the building. At the same time, Artemis and Kid Flash will enter through the east side. We will meet back in here in thirty minutes. Remember we don't have Miss M to link our minds so only use our communicators if it an emergency. Someone can easily intercept our communication if we are not carefully," Robin said as he explained his plan to the team. You felt your heart skip a beat when Robin paired you with him on this mission. Sometimes it was hard for you not to go all fangirl over Robin, but you knew you had to keep a level head.

"I don't want to be with him/her," Artemis and Kid Flash shouted at the same time as they pointed at each other. "So what's wrong with being with me?" Artemis asked as she shot another glare at KF. "Well for starters you are way too bossy and you're not that great with a bow and arrow like Speedy," Kid Flash answered as he crossed his arms and looked away from Artemis. Artemis glanced over at you for a moment. You looked at her with pleading eyes to go with Kid Flash. She knew about your small crush you had on Robin. Artemis let out a sigh before taking one for the team. "I'm just as good as Red Arrow and I'm going to prove it. Come on," Artemis said as she grabbed the back of Kid Flash's shirt and started to walk to the east side of the building. "Hey let go of me," Kid Flash said as he struggled to walk backwards.

A small laugh escaped your lips at the sight. You knew you were lucky that Artemis was such a great friend. "Are you ready to go?" Robin asked with a small smile on his face. You nodded your head 'yes' before following Robin to the west side of the building.

"Looks like we have an easy way in," you said as you pointed at an open window. There was a window on the third floor that was cracked open slightly that Robin and you could easily open to go into Star Labs. "Luck for us," Robin said as he grabbed his grappling gun from his utility belt. "Hold on tight," Robin said as he wrapped an arm around your waist. A slight blush appeared on your face as you wrapped your arms around his neck for better support. You were just happy that your mask was able to hide the fact that you were blushing. However, it didn't help with all the butterflies that were flying around in your stomach. Once Robin thought you had a good gripped around him, he hit a button on the grappling gun and you both were pulled up to the window still of the open window.

As Robin put away his grappling gun, you slowly opened the window and prayed no alarms would go off. You opened the window enough for Robin and you to slip inside. Soon you two were running down the hallways, checking each room as you passed by. Everything seemed fine and normal until you made it to the ground floor. The hallways on the ground floor were covered with vines from the floor to the ceiling.

"Looks like they redecorated here," Robin said jokingly as he turned his head towards you and gave you a warm smile. "It looks the work of Poison Ivy. I wonder if she is still here," you said as you started to walk down the hallway. You did your best to move quickly and quietly down the hallway while looking for any signs of Poison Ivy. Near the other end of the hallway, there was a door propped open with dense assortment of plants on the outside of the door. Robin signed to you that he would go in first and you should cover him if need be. You nodded your head to show that you understood.

When Robin entered the room, he did a dive roll to end up underneath a table. You did the same move as Robin and landed right next to him. The table you two were hiding under was not very big so you were rather close to Robin. Well really close. Close enough that you pick up a faint smell of cologne on Robin. _'He even smells so good,'_ you thought to yourself. Before any prevy thoughts could come to your head, you heard two voices coming the very back corner of the room.

"Will you hurry up! My sleeping gas is going to wear off soon and I don't feel like dealing with a bunch of guards or the police," a woman's voice said. By the sounds of her voice, it was Poison Ivy. "I'm going as fast as I can, but most of these files are encrypted and last time I check I wasn't a computer genius," a man's voice said angrily at Poison Ivy. The second voice you didn't recognize right away. You just knew it was a male voice. As you tried to listen to the two villain's conversation, you felt something touch your hand. You glanced down and saw that Robin's hand was on top of your hand. Her heart rate started to increase from the small contact from Robin. You look up at Robin to see that he was moving slightly to the side to get a better look. As butterflies started to form in your stomach, you bit your lip as Robin's hand remained on your own.

When Poison Ivy spoke, you focus your attention on her and not Robin. "Well just download the information and we can find someone else to unencrypt the data," Poison Ivy said as she walked closer to where Robin and you were hiding. You held your breathe for a moment or two as you moved yourself back slightly to hide yourself better. Unfortunately, your leg knocked the leg of the table and causing the table to shake a bit. Whatever was above your head made soft _'clunking'_ noise. You mentally cursed your bad luck and prayed that they hadn't heard you.

"Did you hear that?" Poison Ivy said with a small hiss as she moved closer to where Robin and you were hiding. _'Shit'_ was the only thought running through your head at the moment.


	4. Chapter 4: The Unknown Villain

Chapter 4: The Unknown Villain

The man let out an angrily sigh. "It is probably one of those damn lab rats you let out," the man shouted at Poison Ivy. Poison Ivy didn't really appreciate this man's tone towards her. She turned around before walking towards the man again. Your body started to relax as Poison Ivy walked away from where you and Robin where hiding.

"I won't have release them if someone would have done a better job hacking into the alarm system," Poison Ivy retorted back. "Relax darling. The files are almost download and we will be gone in no time so don't get your panties in a bunch," he said trying to calm Poison Ivy down.

Robin placed his hand on your shoulder to get your attention. You jumped slightly in your spot since you had been so focused on the conversation between Poison Ivy and the mystery man. As you looked over at Robin, you notice he was starting to use sign language to talk with you.

It took you a few seconds to pick up what Robin was signing to you since it had been a few years since you learned it. You understood Robin was telling you that he had no idea who the other man was in the room. He also told you that you two will wait until Poison Ivy and the man were leaving the room to attack them.

You signed back that you understood the plan. You thought it was a good idea to surprise the villains when they are about to leave. Their guard will be down since they think they are going to get away successfully.

Before the villains left, Robin signed that you should take Poison Ivy while he took down the mystery man. You nodded your head in agreement. The last thing that Robin signed to you was 'be careful'. Your heart seemed skip a beat at his concern. You knew he probably only said it because you were teammates, but it felt nice knowing he cared.

"I'm all done, babe. Let's get out of here since this place starting to give me the creeps," the man said as he took a disc from the computer before slipping it in his pocket. "Agreed," Poison Ivy said before the pair started to head towards the door.

You shifted your weight slightly so you were prepared to jump out from underneath the table at the two villains. Adrenaline pumped through your veins as you waited for Robin's signal. When it finally came, you darted out from underneath the table and ran towards Poison Ivy. Before she could turn around completely, you did a flying kick to her side, which sent her flying against one of the walls in the hallway.

Your eyes glanced around the hallway looking for Poison Ivy's shadow so you could paralyze her. "Midnight," a voice cried out at the end of the hall. You turned your head to see who had called out your name and froze.

At the end of the hallway was a boy who looked a few years older than you. He had icy blue eyes that complimented his blue hair very well. You had no idea who he was, but he looked so familiar to you. A smirk formed on his face as he noticed the sudden effect he had on you. He took a few steps towards you as he started to put you in a trance. You could not look away from his glaze even if you wanted to.

"Midnight," Robin shouted loudly before tackling you to the ground. He wrapped his arms tightly around you as the two of you rolled to the ground. Robin absorbed most of the impact from the dive. When you finally stopped rolling, your eyes widened when you saw the giant vines that had crashed against the floor and almost on top of you. If Robin hadn't tackled you to the ground, you would have flattened by the vines.

"Midnight, are you okay?" Robin asked with a concern voice as he moved to stand up. A small hiss escaped his lips as he grabbed his side. Robin knew right away that he bruise a couple of ribs. "Yeah, I'm fine thanks to you," you answered as you stood up.

"Good. Now hurry up after them. I will call Artemis and Kid Flash to let them know about Poison Ivy and the other villain," Robin said in urgent tone. "But shouldn't I-" you started to say, but was cut off by Robin. "I'm fine, Midnight. You need to go retrieve that disc with the data they downloaded from the Star Lab's hard drive. It's the only way we can figure out what they are up to," Robin said in a tone to let you know this was not up for debate. You nodded your head before quickly taking off after the two villains.

Using your powers, you were able to disappear into a shadow in the hallway. You jumped from shadow to shadow in the hopes of catching up to Poison Ivy and the mysterious villain. A small pain was felt in your heart since you knew that Robin had gotten injured, because of you. If you weren't distracted by the other villain, you could have capture the villains and Robin wouldn't have gotten hurt. Now you are chasing down two villains by yourself in the hopes of stopping them before they successfully leave Star Labs with the information they wanted. Today, seriously was once of the worst days ever for you.

By the time you made it outside, Poison Ivy and the other man had disappeared. You bit your bottom lip knowing that you would have to explain to the team that you had lost them. After letting out a sigh, you head back into the building to find Robin and the others.

"Midnight to Robin. Midnight to Robin. I lost sight of Poison Ivy and the other villain," you said using your communicator to contact him. After a few seconds, Robin responded back. "There is nothing we can do about it now. Come back to the room that they were in. Artemis and Kid Flash are with me. We are trying to figure out what information they download," Robin said updating you on the mission. "Okay, I will be right there," you replied back before jogging down the hallway.

When you arrived back in the room, you saw all three of your teammates huddled around the computer screen. "Rob, are you serious that you can't figure out what the villains were after? You're a computer genius after all," Kid Flash said with a voice of disbelief. You supposed Robin wasn't having any luck figuring out what they had stolen from the Star Lab's computer system.

"Relax, KF, I got this. I just said I'm going to need a bit more time to pull the information off the hard drive," Robin responded back. You were about to say something, but stopped when you heard noise coming from the end of the hallway. After shutting the door quietly, you used the crack between the door and floor to glance out in the hallway to see who it was. Your eyes widened a bit when you realized it was the security guards from Star Labs.

"Robin, you better hurry up, because the guards have just woken up," you said as you moved away from the door. "I just need thirty more seconds. You guys head towards the bikes I will meet you there," Robin said as his fingers quickly moved across the keyboard.

"We are not leaving you here, Robin," Artemis said as she took out one of her arrows. Your adrenaline started to kick in again as you moved over to the window to open it so you guys could escape once Robin was ready.

Artemis narrowed her eyes when she saw shadows by the door. "We need to go. Now," she shouted as the door opened up. Artemis released her arrow, which landed in front of the security guard. A gas quickly started to fill the room as you escape with the Young Justice team.

"Did you get the information?" you asked Robin as you guys ran back to your bikes. Robin smiled and gave you a thumbs up with one hand as his other hand held his side. "Piece of cake," Robin answered before a frown appeared on his face. He was a bit curious why you had suddenly stopped in the middle of a fight like that. It wasn't like you to freeze up like that. If he hadn't been paying attention, you have been serious injured.

"Let's get back to Mount Justice so we can tell the others what we found out," Artemis said once you guys had made it back to your bikes. After gearing up, you four headed back to Mount Justice. You had a feeling that you guys were going to get another lecture from Batman since the villains escape with the information they wanted. Today was definitely not your lucky day.


	5. Chapter 5: The Feeling of Guilt

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Chapter 5: The Feeling of Guilt

Robin and Kid Flash took the lead as the four of you traveled back to Mount Justice. Artemis rode next to you as you sped down the road with your motorcycles. Artemis could tell by the look on your face that something was wrong. She could always read your facial expressions like an opened book. Artemis made sure her communicator was only connected to your communicator before speaking.

"What's wrong Midnight? You know it's not your fault Poison Ivy and Blue guy got away. We just need to regroup and figure out what the next step in their plan is," Artemis said doing her best to cheer you up. You let out a sigh and nodded her head to her words.

"I know you are right, Artemis. I just feel a bit guilty that Robin got hurt, because of me," you responded as turned your glaze forward to see Robin clutching his side as he rode his bike. A frown appeared on Artemis's face knowing that her words were not going to help the situation. She knew how much you cared about your friends so if you were the reason for someone getting hurt, it would be hard on you.

"You had a tough day with protecting the school from the Joker. You probably were tried, because of that," Artemis said trying to show that it was not entirely your fault. It wasn't everyday they had to take on three strong villains in one day. "Maybe you are right," you mumbled under your breath before focusing back on the road.

When you arrived at Mount Justice, you parked your bike and took off your helmet. Before you could apologize to Robin again, he had disappeared from the room to go to the medical ward to see about his injuries. "Come on, Midnight. Red Tornado and Batman want to see us," Kid Flash said with a small groan knowing that he was not going to enjoy the next couple of hours. The three of you quickly made your way into the main computer room where Red Tornado and Batman were waiting for you.

After answering all of Batman's questions, he gave you lecture about being prepared for anything. You were a bit surprised that Batman was not as hard on you guys as you thought he would be. He did point out the couple of good things you did during the mission. The team was able to determine what information Poison Ivy and the Blue man had stolen from Star Labs and you were not caught by the security guards. If the guards had recognized you, you were sure the Justice League and Young Justice team would have to do some explaining to the press and the police.

"I will analysis the information that was stolen. After that I will determine if you will proceed with the mission or if the Justice League will take it over," Batman said before leaving the Young Justice headquarters.

"Let's get home and get some rest, Midnight," Artemis said as she wrapped her arm around your shoulder before heading towards the locker room to change into normal clothes. "I can't wait to fall asleep in my nice soft bed after the day I had," you said happy to be going home for the night.

~Next Day~  
After a terrible night of sleep, you woke up and got ready for another day of school. When you were completely ready, you started to walk your usual route to Gotham High. As you made it to a crosswalk, a limo pulled up in front of you and blocked your path across the street. A frown appeared on your face at how rude the person was being for cutting you off when you had the right away. You were about to make your way around the limo until the car door of the limo opened up and revealed the last person you wanted to see.

"Good morning, (Name). Would you care for a ride to school?" Dick asked giving you a charming smile. You narrowed your eyes at him for a moment before nodding your head. You could not turn down a free ride to school especially after the long day you had yesterday. After climbing into the limo with him, your eyes scanned over the inside of the limo. "So have you decided to take me up on my offer of being my girlfriend?" Dick said getting right to the point.

As you ran your fingers through your hair, you let out a sigh knowing what answer you had to give him. "I don't really have a choice so I will _pretend_ to be your girlfriend," you answered making sure to emphasize that you were just pretending. "I know you were smart, (Name)," Dick said before moving closer to you. He wrapped his arm around your shoulder before holding up his phone. "Smile big," Dick said as he leaned his head closer to yours. You put on the best fake smile you could before Dick took the picture on his phone.

Your eyes watched carefully as Dick started to type away on his phone. "What are you doing?" you asked having a feeling that Dick was up to no good. "I'm just changing my status on (social media page) so everyone in the school will know we are dating now," he responded as he put his phone back in his pocket. Your eyes widened at his response. You knew people were going to have to find out that you guys were dating, but you did not expect Dick to advertise in such a public manner. You let out a small groan as you leaned your head back against the seat.

"Why did you do that Dick? I knew we were going to have to tell people at school about our 'relationship', but I didn't think you would post it on a social media page. Do you know how many gossip magazines and news reporters are going to have a field day with this?" you exclaimed in an irritated voice. It was not like Dick was just an average high school boy. No, he was the adopted son of the wealthiest man in Gotham City. There was no doubt in your mind that Dick had tons of media people following his social network page for juicy news like this.

"Relax (Name) the media was going to eventually find out about us dating. I rather stop all the rumors before they happen so I don't have to deal with people poking around trying to find the truth. Beside everyone was going to find out about you when you come as my date for the Annual Wayne's Charity Ball in two weeks," Dick said calmly as he pulled out one of his notebooks before starting to study.

Right now you were beyond ticked off with Dick's attitude with this whole matter. He knew that you had no choice if you wanted to make sure your secret identity remained a secret. "So when were you planning on telling me about this event that I'm supposed to attend?" you asked as you crossed your arms over your chest.

"Next weekend when we went shopping together so we could get a dress for you to wear to the event, but now I don't have to worry about telling you since you know," Dick said as his focus remained on his notebook instead of you. By this point, you wanted to scream until your face was blood red, but you could not do that.

"I can't believe I'm doing this. You know that you are really annoying right," you said as you shoved him with your hand hoping to get his attention. A loud hiss left Dick's lips as his elbow collided with his side as you pushed him. "Come on Dick. There is no need to overreact. I barely touched you," you stated thinking he was being a bit dramatic.

"I'm reacting how a normal person would react after being injury. I saved yo- a young puppy last night from getting ran over by a car," Dick said quickly saving himself revealing who he really was to you. If he did it now, his plan would be completely over before it started.

You tilted your head to the side as you studied Dick's face. You had a gut feeling that he wasn't telling the truth. However, you had no way to back up your claims. "I'm sorry, _sweetie._ I will be more careful next time," you said getting into character as you saw the school off in the distance. You kept telling yourself if you can survive being attacked by multiple villains, you can survive a day of high school dating the most popular and rich boy in school.

As the limo pulled up to the front of the school, you took a depth breath as you grabbed your school bag. When the limo stopped, you felt Dick gently grab your hand. "Don't worry (Name) it is just a normal day at school expect we are not enemies anymore," Dick said giving you a smile as he tried to reassure you that everything would be okay.

Dick and you exited the limo together before heading into the high school. You prepared yourself to receive a lot of glares from Dick's fangirls, but they never came. Surprisingly, everyone's attention was not on you, but the new student who was greeting everyone in the hallway.

"Hey (Name) it looks like you are finally off the market," Artemis said as she came up behind you. A blush appeared on your face for a moment. You were about to tell Artemis not to make a big deal about it, but Dick interrupted you. "What's up with the new kid?" he asked turning his head to look over at Artemis. "Not sure. He just suddenly appeared and everyone has been oohing and awing over him since he entered the school," she replied. Her answer caused a glared to form on Dick's face.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

There are some crazy twist and turns coming up in this story so stay tuned!


	6. Chapter 6: The New Kid

Chapter 6: The New Kid

With school about to begin, the three of you headed your classroom. You said 'good-bye' to Artemis since she was in a different class than you and Dick. Once in your classroom, you found your seat in front of Dick's desk. You took out your notebook and text book for your first class. Just as you were about to make some doodles in your notebook to pass the time, you felt Dick tapping your shoulder. You rolled your eyes before turning around with a fake smile on your face to see what he wanted.

"I just wanted to remind you that we will be sitting together for lunch now that we are dating. I don't mind if your friend, Artemis wants to join as well," Dick said with a smile on his face. You nodded your head before turning back around to face the front as the teacher, Mrs. Hintz, entered the room. The one thing you did not like about this arrangement was the fact you had to bend around backwards for Dick just so he could keep your secret. It probably did not help that you thought of Dick as your rival and now you had to think of him as your boyfriend.

After morning announcements, there was a knock on your classroom door. The door opened up to reveal the new student you had seen in the hallway a few minutes earlier. "Class, we have a new student with us today. This is Kisho. He is a transfer student from Japan that will be joining your class starting today. Make sure we do everything we can to welcome him here," Mrs. Hintz said as she introduced Kisho to the class. "It is nice to meet everyone. I hope to make some great memories with you," Kisho said politely in perfect English as he smiled and bow to the class. You noticed all the girls in class leaning forward in their seats, hanging on each word Kisho had said.

'Oh great another pretty boy at this school the girls can fangirl over. However, he does look familiar. I know I have seen him before,' you thought to yourself as Kisho was instructed to take the empty seat in front of you.

"(Name), please show Kisho around the school and help him for the next couple of weeks until he gets adjusted to the school," Mr. Hintz said before returning to her desk to grab her lesson book for the class.

"Mrs. Hintz, I thought the class president was in charge of helping the new students," you said as soon as you were assigned the task. Typically, you would not mind helping out, but you had a lot of things on your plate right now. You did not want another unnecessary task added to your list.

"This is true, (Name). However, I'm asking you to do. If you have a problem with it then we can discuss it during your detention," Mrs. Hintz responded as she slightly glared at you. You tilted your head to the side as you noticed Mr. Hintz's odd behavior. Usually, she was a nice, friendly teacher. You had never seen her like this before.

"No, I don't have a problem with it," you quickly answered back before Mr. Hintz continued with her lesson. You were not the only one who noticed Mrs. Hintz's strange behavior. Dick made a mentally note to watch Mrs. Hintz. It could be a sign that something bad was going to happen or she was just having a terrible day.

~Skip to Lunch~

You were not sure what you found more annoying. The fact that you had a group of giddy girls behind you talking about Kisho, Dick holding your hand as you walked, or the tension that seemed to arising between the two boys. You did your best to ignore it since you only had a few hours left of school.

"And here is the cafeteria. The food here is pretty decent. I would, however, recommend never eating the pudding here. For some reason it always looks weird and there are always chunks in it. Sure signs that it's no good," you said making a gross face, which caused Kisho to laugh.

"You are a funny girl, (Name). Thank you again for showing me around. I know the job was sort of forced on you," Kisho said in kind, gentle voice. "It's no problem. It wasn't your fault that Mrs. Hintz was in a bad mood," you said giving him a small smile. Dick was not thrilled with this back and forth you and the new kid were having. He did not want this new kid getting in the way of his plans.

"Why don't you get some lunch, Kisho? (Name) and I will find a table for us to sit at," Dick said before pulling you away from Kisho. You could see Kisho was trying to say something to you, but you couldn't hear him over the noise in the cafeteria. "Hey, what's the big idea, Dick?" you said as you stumbled a bit since you were not expecting Dick to pull you away like that. "Nothing, the line was getting long so I thought it would be good if Kisho went over there before all the good items were taken," Dick answered as he found an empty table in the middle of the cafeteria for everyone to sit at. His reasoning seemed logical, but you knew Dick had a motive behind his actions.

"I understand that, but I also need to get lunch. I could have gone with Kisho," you responded back not in the mood for Dick's needy attitude. "No, you don't need a lunch since I had Alfred make you one," Dick said as he pulled out two lunches from his bag. You were about to protest, but Dick had just opened a container revealing (your favorite food). You were unsure if Dick knew what your favorite food was or if it was by pure chance that Alfred had made your favorite food.

"I'm going to go use the microware to heat this up. I will be back soon. Don't go anywhere," Dick ordered before leaving the table. You let out a sigh before sinking down to rest your head in your arms on the table. Today had already been exhausting and you still had superhero work to do after school was done. You were enjoying a nice needed rest until you felt someone flick you on the back of the head with their fingers.

"Hey, what's that for?" you asked as your head quickly shot up to see the culprit. "Relax, (Name) I was just trying to wake you up," Artemis said as she walked to the other side of the table to side across from you. "So the rumors going around are that not only have you stolen away Dick from the fangirls, but also the new kid, Kisho," she said before eating a few kernels of popcorn from the bag in her hand. You let out a groan after hearing the news. The last thing you wanted was to draw more attention to yourself especially with fangirls.

"That's not true at all. You know the reason why I'm hanging out with Dick. Kisho is hanging around me, because Mr. Hintz forced me to show him around. I told her that's the class president's job, but she must have been in a terrible mood since she threatened to give me dentation if I didn't," you said informing Artemis of your complicated situation.

"Weird that doesn't sound like her. Oh, speaking of your new boyfriends, where are they?" Artemis teased before letting out a small laugh at your expense. "Dick is heating up food in the microware for our lunch and Kisho is-"

"Right here. Sorry it took me so long," Kisho said smiling down at you as he sat down in the seat next to you. He soon turned his glaze towards Artemis. "Are you a friend of (Name)?" he asked in a polite voice before giving Artemis a gentle smile. You noticed Artemis just staring at Kisho instead of answering his question. "Yes, she is. This is Artemis," you answered giving Artemis a confused look on why she did not answer. "Maybe, we should all hang out this weekend," Kisho suggested before taking a bite of his sandwich. Before you could answer, Dick sat down next to you and handed you your lunch.

"(Name) and I can't. We are going shopping this weekend for the annual Wayne Tech Charity event," Dick said firmly as he slightly glared at Kisho. A smudge look appeared on Kisho's face after hearing Dick's answer. "So you must be the famous adopted son of the wealth Bruce Wayne," Kisho stated in a serious tone. "Yes, I am, but I don't like to go around and bragging about it," Dick quickly spat back at him.

There was a sort of change in atmosphere at the table. You were unsure what had caused it, but you knew it was a bad sign. The rest of lunch and school went by in the same fashion. You were pretty much caught in the middle of Dick and Kisho. When school finally ended, you were relieved for the chance to have some space. Dick insisted on bring you home. Truthfully, you did not need to go home, but to the zeta tubes so you could go to Mount Justice. You had a feeling that Dick would not mind bringing you to the zeta tubes. However, you could not afford for a normal citizen to learn of their locations. You could just hear the lecture that Batman would give you if he found out, which he probably would.

After arriving home, you thanked Dick for the ride before hurrying inside to change into your superhero uniform. Once you were ready, you headed to the nearest zeta tube. You just hoped your night as a superhero was less stressful than your day at school.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~  
Not my best chapter, but I promise the next chapter will have a lot more action. I just needed to setup a few things that will be important later on in the story! :) I will have the next chapter out in about a month or so. It all depends on how busy I'm at work!


	7. Chapter 7: The Controller

Chapter 7: The Controller

When you arrived at Mount Justice, you made your way to the living room to see who else was here. Even if there was not a mission for you, you were sure you would be training with Black Canary tonight. Before you entered the living room, you could hear two familiar voices talking to each other. Instead of walking into the room, you remained by the doorway to listen to their conversation.

"Robin, I still think you should just tell her how you feel. You are just digging yourself into a big hole," Kid Flash said trying to reason with his best friend. "I understand what you are saying, KF. However, this is the only way I can keep her safe as well. Beside I'm not the only one who is not telling their crush their true feelings. If you are too chicken, I can tell Artemis when she arrives," Robin replied back before a small chuckle let his lips.

Typically, you enjoyed hearing the sound of Robin's laugh. However, you could feel a small pain in your heart as you heard that Robin had someone he liked. The sounds of Kid Flash pleading for Robin not to do it seemed to fade away as you drifted into your thoughts. Your thoughts started to focus on who this mystery girl could be. It had to be someone from his normal life since it didn't seem to be someone on the team. However, you had no idea who Robin was in real life. The only person who seemed to know was Kid Flash. You knew that even if you asked him, he would never tell you Robin's true identity.

A few tears started to form in your eyes. It was then when you realized how silly you were being. Robin was first and foremost your teammate. You did have a crush on him, but it was nothing more than a silly school girl crush (or at least that was what you were telling yourself).

After letting out a sigh and wiping your eyes, you walked into the living room to greet Robin and Kid Flash. "Hey you guys," you said putting a smile on your face as you entered the room. You noticed a slight panic look on Robin's face, but it quickly disappeared. "Hey Midnight, when did you get here?" Robin asked with a slight nervousness in his voice.

"Just a couple of seconds ago. I had to run home and change before coming here," you answered as you tilted your head to the side. It was strange for Robin to act nervous around you. However, that thought was pushed to the side as Red Tornado walked into the room with a mission for you.

"Batman has detected some strange reading coming from a warehouse outside of Gotham. The readings are very similar to readings he had gotten at Star Labs the night the information was stolen. He wants a couple members of the team to go do some recons and recons only. He stressed that point. You guys can take the ship, but make sure to use the invisible mode once you are close enough. We don't want to let the enemy know that we have found them," Red Tornado said as he pulled up the information on the TV in the room for you to look at.

"It's not a good sign if it's the same villain and Poison Ivy. They don't seem to be slowing down," you said knowing that it was bad thing for a villain to gain momentum. They needed to be stopped now before they complete whatever plan they are working on.

"Hey Red, did Batman ever figure out what they are planning with the information they took from Star Labs?" Robin asked hoping to gather a bit more information on the situation. Red Tornado shook his head at Robin's question. "Batman is having trouble pinpointing what they were exactly after. Apparently, they took a lot of various files to cover up their tracks. One thing we can be certain of this plan was very well thought out and executed," he answered knowing that was not what the young team wanted to hear.

"Let's get moving. We are not getting any younger here," Kid Flash said before speeding off to the ship. You started to head that way too until Robin grabbed your arm to stop you. "Midnight, is something wrong? You looked like something is bothering you. You know you can come to me if you have a problem," Robin said in a sincere, calm voice. You shifted your eyes away from Robin before pulling your arm out of his grasp. "No, I'm fine. Let's just get going before Kid Flash runs there himself and blows our cover," you muttered before starting to head to the ship again. You felt bad for brushing off Robin like that especially since he had been worried about you. However, you figured he didn't need to be worrying about another girl. After all, you were a superhero and could take care of yourself.

When you arrived on the ship, you strapped yourself in your normal seat and waited for Robin to pilot the ship to the location that Batman gave them. Since you had been looking out the window, you had missed seeing Robin looking back at you every couple of seconds. Even though you didn't say anything, Robin knew he did something wrong to upset you. Robin did his best to push his feelings aside since he needed to focus on the mission at hand. He knew that his emotions could put everyone in danger including you.

When the ship arrived at the location, all the team could see was a warehouse. All the windows were cover with a black material and the doors were shut. "I'm going to do a heat scan on the place," you said as you hit a few buttons with your fingers to active the ship's heat scanning software. In a minute, the scan was done and revealed no heat levels at all. "That's odd. Are you sure we are in the right place?" you asked looking over at the two boys.

"Yes, these are the coordinates that Batman gave Red Tornado," Robin answered as he double checked his wrist computer. "I'm going try a few more scans to see if I can pick something up," he added on as his fingers swiftly started to mover across the keyboard for the ship. You let out a sigh and unbuckled yourself from your seat. You made your way over the ladder built on the wall.

"Hey, where are you going Midnight?" Kid Flash asked noticing that you were leaving. "I'm going to check out the warehouse and see if anyone is home," you answered not wanting to waste the night hanging out at an abandon warehouse.

"Midnight, you can't go by yourself. What if it was dangerous?" Robin said in a worrying tone as he stopped typing on the computer. "I will be fine. I can use my powers to sink into the shadows. I will easily be able to get into the warehouse thru any cracks without needing to be open anything. I will remain in the shadows and no one will know I'm even there if there is someone inside," you said knowing that you could handle this simple task with your powers.

Kid Flash and Robin exchanged a look with each other. However, neither one said a word. "Okay, I'm leaving then," you said before starting to climb the ladder so you could leave the ship from top. "Wait. Here take this. It's a GPS locator plus it will monitor your heart levels so if for some reason our communications are cut off, we can still know if you are okay," Robin said as he walked over and slipped the device into your hair so it wouldn't be discovered easily. When he was done, he slowly ran his fingers through your hair. You could feel your heart going crazy as butterflies formed in your stomach from this simple contact. For a moment, you locked eyes with Robin and everything around you seemed to disappear.

The moment was soon over when Kid Flash cleared his throat. A blush appeared on both yours and Robin's faces before you started to climb the ladder to leave the ship. While you were climbing, you missed seeing Robin glare at Kid Flash for interrupting the moment.

When you opened the hatch to the ship, you quickly slipped into the closest shadow so your presence would not be detected. Adrenaline started to pump through your veins as you shifted from one shadow to the next until you made it to the ground by the warehouse. You knew the reason why Batman always sent you on recon missions was because of the uniqueness of your powers. You were fine with having a niche on the team.

After surveying the outside of the warehouse, you saw nothing out of the ordinary so you made your way over to one of the doors of the building. You let out a small sigh before slipping underneath the crack in the door. Once inside you started to move across the wall looking for any sign of evil. Everything was going just fine until you were thrown out of the wall.

You did your best to remain calm as you tried using your powers to shift back into the shadows. However, no matter how much effect you used, your powers did not work. 'I can't be out of energy. I barely used my powers,' you thought as you took cover behind a couple of box crates. You bit your bottom lip as you debated if you should call Robin and Kid Flash. Since you had not seen anything yet, you decided against it. There was no point in alerting the boys if she was not in trouble.

'I will just finish sweeping the building and hopefully by then my powers will be working. Otherwise, I may trip an alarm when I leave,' you thought as you quietly started to search the warehouse by foot. After about fifteen minutes, you had the place pretty much cover accept the office area. 'One last place and if nothing is there then, Batman gathered some bad data for us. Hopefully, he wasn't trying to test us or something,' you thought knowing that it was a high possibility that this was some kind of test for the Young Justice team. After all, you would think you would have seen something by now if this was a villain home base.

The door to the office was opened so you were able to enter the room without making any noise. After taking two steps into the room, you were thrown against the wall. You let out a groan sound the moment your back hit the wall. Instead of falling to the floor, you were pinned against the wall about a foot off the ground by an invisible force. As you opened your (eye color) eyes, you saw the same male villain from Star Labs.

"You know I really love when plans work out perfectly. I was hoping that you were going to show up by yourself, Midnight. You and I need to have a little chat," the mystery man said as he walked over by you. Your heart started to race as you started to wonder what he wanted to talk about. "I guess I'm being rude by not introducing myself. I'm known as the Controller," he said with an evil grin.


End file.
